Final Fantasy Quest for the 4 crystals
by legalos treeleaf
Summary: u will find out when u read


FIANAL FANTAST 4 CRSTAL QUEST  
  
Narrator (Seen starts with a gut chained in a case with writing around him looks like ancient runes) The runes read as fallowed the one held here can't be moved unless life is returned to all 4 crystals of the earth. (Present Day) The 4 adventures called Charles, and his girlfriend called Erika. Plus there friends Denise and Ariel they did not know it yet but soon they would be out on a quest to save the world.  
  
Charles-Hey Erika less go I don't want to be here if Ariel is coming over. (A sudden knock at the door)O NO!!! To late  
  
Erika-She's not that bad as she was in my comics Ariel.  
  
Ariel-HI I brought Chao is that ok  
  
Charles-Sure just don't break anything this time last. Last time you broke my T.V.  
  
Erika-Yeah and u broke my Game cube.  
  
Ariel-Sorry you know I have A.D.D Chao- Some one is coming (A knock on the door) Charles-???? Erika-????  
  
Ariel-COME IN!!!  
  
Charles-Who are you going to tell some one to come in my house?  
  
Ariel- Because I can.  
  
(Door opens)  
  
Denise-Hi everyone  
  
Ariel-Hi Denise  
  
Charles-Well I guess sense were all here less go to the guild of commoners  
  
Narrator (out side) They walk down the lane past the town shop the inn and the armor shop as they approached the house or guild of commoners Ariel decides to go to the shop.  
  
Ariel-Wait less go to the town shop I need some food for my chao and I need some power drivers  
  
Chao-Yeah less go  
  
Charles-Ok I need a new bow anyway Erika-I needed a new magic staff Denise- I needed some new hand axes  
  
Narrator-(Inside town shop) they see what they came for but they do not have any gill  
  
Charles-Wait we have no gill Ariel-Yes we do Erika-were at Ariel Denise- Yeah were at  
  
Chao-(Glowing) we do have gill (gill appears in every ones pockets) See I'm magical  
  
Ariel-(Smiling) See Chao are so handy  
  
Narrator (still inside the town shop) they start to buy the gear then they think we are gone have to go to the armor shop to  
  
Charles-Hey guys while we are around less go to the armor shop I need a new chain mail Erika-Well I guess I need some new robes  
  
Ariel-I need to go to the magic shop I need some new spell books  
  
Denise-Guess I can but a couple of outfits  
  
Charles-Well less go  
  
Narrator-(in the armory) they buy there stuff and go to the house of commoners (in the house of commoners) they see on the table a map and a note the note reads as followed Dear adventures of light we are no one but a few wary people who need help there is a man held by 4 crystals they need to be restored so he can walk free there a redirections on the map they pick up the map and then all of a sudden they see a big O on the wall a voice comes from it  
  
?????-I'm called josh all of the guild members have died trying to do what I ask of you.  
  
Charles-Ummmm ok Erika-I'm up for it Denise-Ok less do it I just better not get dirty  
  
Ariel-I guess I can are u ready chao Chao-Yeah less do it  
  
Josh-You have 4 days to complete this task  
  
Charles ok we are off.  
  
Narrator-(walking outside) were they are headed is filled with creeps of all kinds they are there then they decide to wait and make a camp at the front of the fork in the road  
  
Charles-We camp here let me go ahead I will be back (runs of a long the left path)  
  
Erika-I will put some protection spells around the camp (lights Flash) ok done now lets see chao go put up some magic sentry's  
  
Chao-Yes Mama (Chao leaves to go put up some magic sentry's)  
  
Ariel-I will set up the tents (tents fall on Ariel she screams) HELP!  
  
Erika-Omg you can't be serious you retard  
  
Ariel-No I'm not get me out of here  
  
Chao-Here I come (chao performs magic and tents come off) there you go  
  
(Charles comes back)  
  
Charles-ok we should move I can't take any of the creeps on my own  
  
Erika-Ok less go Ariel-less go Chao-Less go Denise-hey what are we waiting for  
  
Narrator-as they move along the path they see a giant they move to attack  
  
Denise-I'm going to take him head on  
  
Erika-(muttering a spell) Ok im ready with my spell  
  
Charles-I sense more be careful Chao help Erika Ariel you use some more magic healing spells ok Ariel-I will try (eyes turn white and magic barriers go over everyone)  
  
Chao-Erika im helping you ok Erika Alright cast the 3 chain spells with me Chao-Ok (muttering in sink with Erika the giant turns and charges Denise stop him but more are coming) we can kill them if u can hold them of a few more min  
  
Charles-I'm trying hard genies you alright Denise-Yeah I'm fine heal me Ariel  
  
Ariel-OK (muttering a quick heal spell light shines on Denise) Denise-Thanks  
  
Charles-how much longer babe Erika-a few more seconds Chao-NOW  
  
Erika&Chao- Fire of heaven lighting of the sky rocks of the earth destroy are foe now (Giants drop dead) Charles-Less move  
  
Everyone-OK  
  
Narrator-As they approach the wind temple they decide to take the crystals for them self's but they can each only control one at a time  
  
Charles-Ok here is the temple of wind now only one of us can go in at a time are u ready I'm going in this one head back to camp ok  
  
Everyone-OK  
  
Narrator-Charles goes in the wind temple  
  
(IT'S REALLY GUSTY)  
  
Charles-This is gone be a breeze LOL hmm what's that cloud thing  
  
Narrator-(In the wind temple Charles sees a cloud which is the wind temple guardian)  
  
Wind temple guardian- you should not try to go and take the crystal  
  
Charles-there is no way u can beat me  
  
WTG- (eyes brighten) COME ON!  
  
Charles-(Charging his attack) BURNING RUSH HA!  
  
WTG-(lighting coming down) you shall die  
  
Charles-(Really close burning with inner light) NO!  
  
Narrator-(lights flashing) wind guardian missing Charles then Charles goes to clame the crystal as he does he does not know his inner power is about to be unlocked  
  
Charles-Ahh! What's this felling (Bow and Arrow changed) Wind of honor (hair grows long) guide me (body glowing)  
  
Narrator-(outside) Charles rushes back to the camp and is there now  
  
Charles-I'm back  
  
Erika-you have changed Ariel-What happened Chao-what power is this  
  
Erika-O yeah a friend of yours has arrived  
  
Nazgul-(with ancient power beyond the dreams of many he looks like he has been through rigorous training) Hello Charles or as I call you Bones  
  
Charles-Hello Nazgul long time no see what's up  
  
Nazgul-You have changed I see how to  
  
Charles-Yes I absorbed the crystal of the wind I have obtained power beyond the dreams of many  
  
Nazgul-Well there are reports of strange people and the commoner's guild  
  
Charles-Don't worry about it I must mean the stones or crystals powers are fading  
  
Erika-O Denise returns  
  
Narrator-(Denise has changed she has speed and strength like no other)  
  
Denise-I clamed the fire crystal  
  
Charles-Good only two left to get  
  
Nazgul-Actually only one can claim the water crystal  
  
Erika-Well we need to go get the earth crystal  
  
Narrator-and so they set of with the prospect in there eyes that they only had 1 more but once its clamed its gone open up joshes seal  
  
Charles-were almost there (Troll jumped out of tree) Stop (Firing arrows quick and fast)  
  
Nazgul-(Fending off 50 ogres)I got this bunch  
  
Denise-(holding off some treants)I got this no problem  
  
Erika-I'm gone go ahead  
  
Ariel-I will help them Chao go with Erika I can hold this off by myself  
  
Chao-Yes mama I'm going t will need some power driver 


End file.
